Disowned
by MarshaDecamiro
Summary: N's mission is simple, get inside Touya's house and complete the mission given to him by his father. But, what happens when N forgets his mission and begins to befriend Touya, the one defeated him leading to his father disowning him?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing~ so just enjoy the fic!

Comments: Well, here's my first attempts at Issushipping….I hope that you will all like it. I'm using Black's game name Touya because it's fun to say it, rolls off the tongue really easily. XD Ignore me, I'm just in a very odd mood.

* * *

**Disowned:**

**Refuse to acknowledge or maintain any connection with.**

* * *

Chapter One: The Mission Begins

* * *

The days moved by, Unova in peace after the whole Team Plasma attack on the Elite Four about three months ago. A new Champion has been crowned by Alder who merely smiled as he stepped down as the Champion, wishing the new Champion all the luck in the world.

So here's Touya, the new Champion blissfully unaware of the events that would occur in the next seven days watching the snow fall around him with his brown eye, a smile present on his light complexion. His faithful Emboar, Manbear ever present walked to his left while his Audino, Hope walked in front of him dancing around in the snow, being kept warm by her Choice Scarf.

Holding the small paper bag closer to him Touya felt his smile grown even wider watching Hope prancing around in the snow, raising his hands to his lips Touya yelled,

"Hey Hope~ it's time to go home now!"

Hope moved her sensitive ears dropping the snow ball she created to throw at Touya. Waddling towards her trainer through the snow on the ground the normal type glomped her brunet haired, Touya returned Hope's sign of affection with a small laugh, and a hug that was quickly followed by a pat on the head.

Manbear watched as Touya tightened Hope's scarf and took her hand in his turning around he said, "Ready to go Manbear?"

Nodding his head in a small reply, Touya sent him a toothy grin as he turned his back to the duel type. Trudging through the snow Touya had to stop and carry Hope on his back letting Manbear walk in front of him again so his fire would melt the thick snow.

Whistling a tune aloud the worlds of the song played in Touya's head as Hope joined in humming to a tune all of her own. The sounds blended together as Touya mumbled singing Red Rin's verse,

"Let's go, Irina, this name is well, is it not like that? You cannot, retract, really? Because Putin also said that with you it was sufficient, no? In spite of being a virus, your stay has extended too much…I also have had extreme difficulties. Will you return to where you belong? To realize your work? This time, I will allow you to finish it, take it as insurance."

Touya then started to sing Rin's verse in his head, imagining Rin's shocked face as she yelled and screamed at her other self that she was not a virus, and that everything that has happened was all a game to Putin.

Opening the door to his house, the warmth of the inside made Touya feel grateful to finally be back in the warmth of his own home with his mother. Closing the door, removing his shoes he placed his slippers on. Returning Manbear to his Pokeball since his mom dislikes him being out in the house, Hope ran towards the kitchen greeting his mom.

Touya's mom smiled as she petted Hope, earning small cooing noises from the normal type, "Touya, Hope just seems to be getting cuter and cuter each day! Are you sure that she has to fight?" she asked holding Hope close.

A small laugh tumbled out of Touya's lips at the sight of his mother's soft side for Hope, after the first ten times of being asked this question Touya just learned to go with the flow and give his mom the most logical sounding answer he could.

Which the point never seemed to reach his mom.

"Mom, Hope wants to fight, if she didn't want to then I would leave her here. Remember when I tried to leave her to go and fight the Elite Four? She came chasing after me, crying when I caught her mid-glomp."

His mom frowned, "Yes…I know that she was your very first Pokemon you were ever able to catch after deciding to chose Tepig as your starter but…"

"Mom, Hope is my wall. None of my challengers have ever made it past her without a few Pokemon fainting….Hope is really strong."

Pouting Touya's mom mumbled, "Alright….but….can Hope stay with me for a few days! She's such a good helper with the house! Especially when it comes to _your_room Touya."

Flustered spitting out the drink that he'd just picked from the fridge he yelled, "You let her clean my room?"

"Yes, she helps me were ever the house needs to be cleaned."

Sighing Touya decided to stop arguing with his mom, since it's an ever loosing battle, his mom smiled as she walked towards the oven to start dinner she remembered that she had something to tell him, "Ah, Touya one of your friends came over while you were gone."

"Huh? But Cheren and Bell are off spending time with their parents." Touya replied picking a few marshmallows he began to make a small tower out of marshmallows. His mom chuckled as she said,

"Oh isn't not your mean nerdy friend, or the chick with the big green hat~."

"Uhh….Touko?" Touya mumbled focused on the marshmallow tower, his mom chuckled again thanking Audino for handing her the Italian spice she replied,

"No it's a boy with long green hair; he seemed pretty desperate to see you again."

Touya felt his heart jump, _N?_was it really him? Or…

"Mom…did he give you a name?"

"Oh yes, he said his name is N and that he's friends with you."

"W-where is he? Don't tell me you turned him away!" Touya gasped while his mom chuckled laughing aloud she replied,

"No, no he's up stairs in your room."

"WHAT?" Touya yelled knocking over the marshmallow tower he ran towards his room, his mom chuckling as she said, "Ah~ I should have told him sooner should I have Hope?"

Hope sent her a small smile, shaking her head 'no'. After all just like her masters mom, she loved to see her master flustered and embarrassed. Because he's so funny~

* * *

Slamming his bedroom door open Touya yelled, "DON'T LOOK UNDER MY MATRESS! I HAVE PORN HIDDEN THERE!"

N simply stared at Touya running towards the younger boy who's out of breath glomping him sending the both of them to the ground he said, "Touya! It's so good to see you again! I missed you!" N finished hugging Touya; nearly choking the air out of him he pried the older male's arms off his neck as he yelled,

"N! What the heck's your problem! Are you trying to kill me?" N sent Touya a small innocent smile as he replied, "No~"

"Then why latch onto me like that?" Touya asked rubbing his neck as N frowned helping the younger teen up he replied,

"Because I missed you?"

Touya felt his face burn; N has no clue as to what he's saying. Shaking his head Touya allowed N to enter his room again, sitting down on his bed, N sitting down right next to him defying his personal space bubble he mumbled,

"Touya…you smell good."

"Huh? Oh…um…uh thanks?" Touya mumbled not really sure what to say but N smiled as he replied,

"You always smell good! Each night I was away I imagined that you were right next to me, imagining your sent comforted me."

Touya blushed as he said, "W-whatever. So why are you here N?"

"Oh my Father disowned me."

"WHAT? WHY!"

"Well, after I lost to you and decided to go and try and find my own way…father wasn't very happy. He found me, brought me back to Unova, locked me up and wouldn't let me talk, have anything to eat or drink, he also hit me a few times."

"N….that's abuse…" Touya mumbled while N smiled saying, "No…it's my father's way of punishing me…" looking at Touya N began to speak barely above a whisper,

"Can I stay with you please? Just for a while? I would like to see this holiday called Christmas with you."

"N…do you mean spend it with me?" Touya asked a laugh bubbling up from his throat as N blushed saying,

"Yes, I want to spend Christmas Day with you Touya. I've never had a Christmas before."

Sending N a small smile Touya said, "Alright…you can stay here. After all Christmas is in seven days and mom could use the company."

Smiling N threw his arms around Touya's waist as he yelled, "Oh thank you so much Touya!"

Touya blushed as he said, "You can have the bed and I'll take the floor. Tomorrow I'll go and get the guest room ready."

Nodding his head Touya walked out of the room to go and take a shower. Leaving N to look at his room, his eyes landed on pictures of Touya with his friends. Jealous of them N laid all of those picture framesface down.

Not wanting to see his only friend happy with someone else.

* * *

Night has fallen; N lies awake watching the rise and fall of Touya's chest. Hope snuggled close to him he couldn't help but smile. Hope's voice is so strong and pure. She loves her trainer; she loves the excitement of battle.

N could not understand why. Why would such a peaceful Pokemon want to battle? He remembers her answer, her simple answer.

'_I love Touya, and I want to be there to heal him and my friends. So for him I'll battle fighting tooth and nail to keep both Touya and my friends safe. Even if I have to fight you…I'll protect them._'

And Hope is still protecting Touya, frowning N reached for what his father called a 'Pokegear' scrolling through his contacts he mumbled into the phones receiver,

"I'm in his house…the mission has started now."

* * *

So in the story it's December, 19, 2012, and the story shall take place in the time period of seven days so this will not be a very long fic in terms of chapters. But each day will be a new event that much I know~ X3

Well, N is 23 in this story, while Touya is 18. Author is strange, very strange. I have the second chapter typed up so just leave me a review or so and I'll post the next chapter.

I need to get the checked over version from my beta….


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing~ so just enjoy the fic! **

Comments: Ah! Thank you so much for the reviews! Happy to know that the story is okay and that Hope is cute~ I like Audino's, so I made Touya have one. ;3 Besides, it would be a lot of fun to have something that cute trailing behind you!

Sorry that this chapter is short... T^T I'm not sure when I'm going to have chapter three up, since I've been so busy around my house cleaning for a party, and I haven't really been at my house that often, mostly staying the night at my friends house and stuff since its summer vacation. Well anyways~ on with the fic!

* * *

**Disowned  
Refuse to acknowledge or maintain any connection with.**

* * *

Chapter Two: It Doesn't Make Any Sense…

* * *

"Oh, so these are your Pokemon?" N asked as he petted a Reuniclus on the head as he watched Touya's mother wash the dishes. A Lilligant smiling as she helped Touya's mother dry and put up dishes, N smiled again as he listened to Lilligant as she mumbled a few versus of a song that he's heard before.

_'Like an apple from a tree; I am brittle, strong, and sweet. But of course that isn't me. It's what I truly want to be. What I hide behind my smile isn't really that worth while. Go ahead and laugh at me, what I always wanted to be…'_

N smiled as he listened Lilligant's singing while Touya's Mother nodded her head to the beat of Lilligant's singing voice. Reuniclus stared up at N as he mumbled,

_'Pet me some more!'_

N smiled, petting Reuniclus, earning happy noises from the genetic Pokemon. Touya's mom smiled as she said, "Yes, but only Reuniclus and Lilligant. All of the others that live here followed my husband and son home….after they returned from their mini camping trips."

"Ah…so their free?"

"Well yes, aside from Reuniclus and Lilligant." Touya's mom replied as she finished washing the last dish. Drying her hand she began to make some tea, mumbling a few words that caught N's attention.

"Even though you're gone, I'm still alive, though I often question why. Why wasn't me? Why did it have to be you? If I could go back in time, I would change our places once or twice. Until all was made right, so what can I do? Do I stay here, or leave to be with you? But…if I were to be with you….then what we both would leave behind would be lost."

"Uh…Touya's mom, what was that you were just singing?" N questioned, Touya's mom sending N a small smile as she carried two cups of hot tea to where N decided that he would sit and hold Reuniclus, "Please, call me Silvia. That is my name after all."

"Ah, okay. So…Silvia what were you singing a few minuets ago?" N questioned as he took the small cup of tea from Silvia's shaky grip, smiling she replied, "Oh, it's just an old song that's been around since my mothers, mother was a little girl."

"Oh, so what is it about?"

"Oh, well N it's about a young married couple. There's a story behind this song actually." Silvia replied, smiling as she placed a small silver spoon in her cup, mixing in some sugar to the bitter tasting tea. N frowned at the bitter taste, Silvia smiled, "N, would you like some sugar?"

"Ah, yes, please. I would like that very much!" N smiled, happy to set his cup down near Silvia to put two little spoons of sugar into his cup. Allowing the green haired boy to stir his own tea, which N enjoyed doing since he wanted to hear Silvia talk about the story behind the song about young married couple.

"So, what's the story behind the song Silvia? What is it getting at?" N asked, ecstatic about learning something new. Silvia couldn't help but smile, happy that N was so eager to hear the story behind the old song.

"Well, the song as you already have been told is about a young married couple, the song is about the husband dying. And the wife is left in mourning, thinking that if she'd been the one to die, then everything would be alright in the world. She sings about going back in time and changing their places, and when she says 'one or twice' she means that if the young husband were to die protecting her…then she would try a second time for a different outcome." Silvia stopped to take a sip of tea, a small happy sigh passed through her lips as she tilted her head to the side.

"And that's all there is to the story." Clapping her hands together Silvia stood up, placing her cup in the sink raising his hand to try and earn Silvia's attention which he did earn, "Oh, do you have a question N?"

"Um….yes, what is the young woman singing about when she said 'Do I stay here, or leave to be with you? But…if I were to be with you….then what we both would leave behind would be lost' what's the meaning behind that verse?"

"Oh, N….the young woman is asking the husband if it would be okay to join him….even though they would both leave behind their child…"

"But…what did she mean by 'lost' it doesn't make any sense?" N replied petting Reuniclus on top of the head again. Silvia's smile faded away as she said, "Back when the song was first created….if both a husband and wife were to die. Their child would be lost, because they would become children soldiers. Forced to fight and kill both humans and Pokemon."

N let his cup fall out of his hand, a small crack forming in the cup as he quickly picked it up. Silvia running towards N, a rag in hand to wipe up the tea that had spilled onto the counter, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry Silvia!"

"N, its alright, Touya's broken plenty of my cups before."

"Why….why were you singing that….song?" N asked, causing Silvia's warm brown eyes to gaze into his green eyes. N couldn't break his gaze away from Silvia's eyes as she said, "Oh, well I guess…because after what happened to my husband….I guess I've wanted to join Touya's father….after what happened to him. It was my fault…"

* * *

Upon standing up, N said. "I-I'm sorry…I-I'll go and see what Touya is doing!" running towards Touya's room N slammed the door open, startling the teen as he shot up from his bed, sitting in an upright position his brown eyes full of confusion as N just stood there in his door way.

"N-N! Why are you slamming open my door? I'm sorry for closing it but I wanted some privacy…." N just continued to stand there, Touya could have sworn that he'd seen tears in the older boy's eyes as he ran towards him. His arms wrapping around Touya's waist causing the teen to yell,

"H-hey! Wh-why are you hugging me? N!"

"I don't understand it Touya…I just don't understand why she would want that…."

"Huh? Who want what?" Touya asked as N slowly removed his arms as he said, "Touya….I'm going to go to sleep in the guest room now." Upon standing up Touya jumped up onto his feet, his hands wrapping around N's wrist.

"N! The guest room isn't finished! There's a hole in the ceiling!"

"A hole in the ceiling? There wasn't one there earlier…." N mumbled, "Ah, well let's just say that when I let Manbear help me….things go wrong."

"Oh…."

"So, you'll have to sleep in here until I get that fixed tomorrow…." Touya replied scratching the back of his head. N smiled as he took Touya's hand into his, "Touya, thank you."

"Huh? For what?"

Shaking his head N mumbled, "Nothing, nothing don't worry about it."

Touya's light snores reached N's ear. Having been laying Touya's bed for a few hours since his small episode from this afternoon, pulling the bed sheets up to his shoulders N stared down at the sleeping teen. Trying to grasp what Silvia had said earlier.

It's almost as if she were telling him that she wished to follow her husband into death. Why would she wish that?

Why?

Why would she want to leave when she still has Touya? Why would she want to leave Touya all alone? Shaking his head, still confused N mumbled, "It doesn't make any sense…why would she wish for something like that?"

N couldn't help be feel jealous of Touya, after all…his mother is still alive. While his is dead, Touya still has his. Why would his mother….why would Touya's mother wish for something like that? Why?

It just doesn't make any sense to him.

The sound of a soft vibration caught N's attention. Reaching for the Pokegear tucked away safely in his pocket N opened it up to see a message. Four messages at that all missed. Opening the newest one N read its message.

**Have you learned anything new about the boy? Have you come any closer to him? Remember your mission, N….don't allow yourself to become attached to that boy.**

Sighing, N couldn't help but stare at the words in defeat. Of course he remembers his mission. After all, he would only have to play the part of an idiot, a jester, a clueless nitwit for only a little bit longer. Then he would show his true colors to Touya.

He would show Touya how bad it is to underestimate him.

_Don't worry….I haven't learned anything new about him. But I shall complete this mission, without fail. After all, he is a fool for allowing me to stay with him._

_**N, do not fail this mission. If you can complete it I shall accept you as my son once more.**_

N couldn't help but sigh; he could just imagine his father's cold, commanding and uncaring voice as if he were here to say those words to him. Quickly texting back his reply, N returned the Pokegear to its rightful place in his jeans pocket.

_Don't worry…he's as good as dead…_

* * *

Well, here's chapter two for Disowned~ I hope that you all like this chapter as well... ;w; even though it's confusing and shitty. X) Yes, N will turn out different in this fic, since he's always portrayed as a clueless character I wanted to put a little bit of a twist on his usual character.

But don't worry~ N will still have some of that clueless child like charm about certain things. I hope that you all like the name I've given Touya's mom, I like it, so I'm happy I just hope that you are all okay with it as well. :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing~ so just enjoy the fic!**

**Comments: **Wah! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in for like ever on this story (and a lot of my other ones)! Thank you for the comments, favs, follows, and your patients while I found it in my to drag myself out of my lazy streak and update this story.

**MERRY N-MAS** everyone! :D -smack- **Merry Christmas** or a** Happy** to whatever you celebrate on this fine December 25th day. c:

* * *

**Disowned  
Refuse to acknowledge or maintain any connection with.**

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

"Hm…Touya what is Christmas all about?" N asked, taking a sip of the hot chocolate that Touya had made for him a few minuets prior to his question. Looking up from his papers that he had to sign for the league, chewing on the end of the pen in his mouth, Touya looked towards Hope, whom merely sat there eating chocolate flavored Poke block that his mother had made for all of the Pokemon in their home.

Chuckling, Touya replied. "Well, it's up to you really. Christmas is about many different things when you think about it. Especially with religions, some people say today was the day that Christ was born. Also in other words, baby Jesus as Touko and Belle would put it." Touya put on a small smile, while N sat there; staring at Touya taking a sip of his warm drink once again he smiled.

"So…the meaning of Christmas is up to me?" Touya nodded his head yes, before he turned his attention back to his papers. Hope patted her trainer on the shoulder, a small smile on her face before she returned to eating the Poke block that Touya's mother Silvia had made for all of the Pokemon.

N tried one when he heard Hope say that it was good, and Manbear asked Touya for more. Only to quickly spit it out, and ask for something to drink, which Touya was more than happy to give N a cup of hot chocolate while he laughed at the older teen. Which earned Touya a small scowl from N, which caused Touya to hold up his hands in defeat when he told N that he too tried to eat Poke block when he was younger.

N continued to sit there and watch Touya working on his papers. Touya turned to Hope when the small normal type tugged on his black jackets sleeve, smiling Touya turned to N. "Ah, N would you mind to take Hope outside for me? I told her yesterday that I would take her out again…but…" Touya looked at his huge stack of papers.

Hope casted a quick glance to N, whom simply stared back at the small normal type who mimicked his staring with one of her own. Slowly walking towards him, Hope placed a small paw on N's leg, a smile showing on her face while N listened to her voice.

'_Please! I wanted to go outside with Touya today to make snowmen but…he has to do this work he's been putting off. Please N! Touya will be grateful if you take me outside!' _

N could hardly bare to ignore Hope's simple request, but…she wanted to go outside with Touya, and Touya himself said that he would take her outside and do a few winter themed things with her. Looking at Touya, N couldn't help but stare while the brunet put on his famous lopsided smile. "Well…will you take Hope outside for me?"

Looking from Touya to Hope and then to the lightly falling snow outside. N smiled, setting his now empty cup of hot chocolate down on the table where Touya's was as well he replied. "Well, let's go outside then Hope." Pure happiness radiated off of Hope, waddled up the stairs N turned to Touya watching the brunet as he scratched the back of his head once again.

"Ah…Touya…why did Hope run upstairs?" N couldn't help but watch the stair case for the small waddling form of the excited Audino. "I think Hope is grabbing her scarf." N looked at Touya questions floating in his eyes as he said.

"The Choice Scarf right?" nodding his head yes Touya replied. "Yeah, Hope loves that scarf even though it really is a pointless item for her to equip to herself. A Silk Scarf would have been a much better choice…"

"Well…if that's so then why not just take it away from her? I'm sure you can just switch the scarfs around…" N trailed off when Touya started laughing, confusing N. "Hahaha, and be on the receiving end of another Double Slap? I think not N." N stood there, stunned as he spoke. "Hope…slapped you? But…why?"

Touya's laughter slowly became louder; soon the brunet was slapping his hand against his knee. Not sure what Touya was finding funny, N just stood there and waited for the boy to wind back down from laughing. Wiping a stray tear from laughing so hard Touya replied. "I tried to take her scarf away from her and make her wear the Silk Scarf that was given to me."

"Oh? And why didn't she accept it?" N asked, curious now to know that one of Touya's Pokemon had caused him physical harm over a simple scarf. Looking towards the stair case, then back to his work, Touya took another sip of his now lukewarm hot chocolate as he replied.

"That's something you should ask Hope N...it's not something I like talking about."

**…**

N watched Hope while the normal type played around in the snow. Throwing it up into the air, and running around in it as it returned to the ground due to gravity. Hope also tried to eat the falling snow, N chuckled a few times happy to see Hope so content with playing in the snow.

N joined in with Hope when she was dragged into a snowball fight with a few children lived a few houses down from Touya's. Hope having lost chased the children around throwing snowballs at them. The children's own Pokemon joining in on the fun, N had to drag Hope away before she decided that she would throw herself into a Pokemon Battle without Touya.

If that were to happen…N would have a lot to explain to Touya about why Hope left with no bruises only to return with them. Then again…maybe Touya wouldn't ask, N could just blame it on the snow but…no battle is better than a battle happening. And N really doesn't like the thought of lying to Touya anymore than he already has.

N's conversation with Touya resurfaced, looking at Hope N slowly approached the normal type that had started to make a small snowman. Leaning down to Hope's height, the normal type smiled at him, handing him the small snowball she just finished making.

"Ah…Hope I heard from Touya that you slapped him when he tried to change scarves…is there a reason that you hit him?" N watched Hope in silence, the normal type stopping what she was doing, looked at N before she returned to her work.

'_He was going to burn it…' _

"Why was he going to do that Hope?" N asked worried that Touya really is one of those people who abuse, and treat his Pokemon like weapons. Then that would mean…this whole time Touya has been playing him as a fool.

'_He was sad…and it was a gift from his dad. He didn't want to see the scarf anymore so he was going to burn it. Touya's dad bought him that scarf for when he would become a Pokemon Trainer. I was a wild Pokemon at the time, but I was always watching out for Touya and his dad when the two went camping. But Touya put the scarf around my neck to let him know that I was the same Audino that he'd befriended and was watching out for him.' _

N couldn't help but be shocked by what Hope had just told him. So…Touya was sad? A gift from his father….his deceased father….why would he want to burn that? Why would he want to just destroy something that his father had given him? "Hope…why did Touya want to burn the scarf?" looking up at N with teary eyes Hope replied.

'_Because he blames himself for what happened! His mom is just the same…their blaming themselves for what happened to him. That one day…that one day where everything bad just decided to happen to him. Touya didn't deserve that…he didn't need to see that…he should have stayed innocent and unknowing to things like that.' _

Hope started crying, N crouched down onto his knees. Listening to the normal type crying her poor little heart and eyes out. Holding onto Hope N tried to ease her pain with soothing words, telling her that it would be okay, and that she didn't need to continue any further.

'_He shouldn't have been there to see his father…to see him killed!' _

N was stunned into silence, so….Touya had seen his father being killed? How…how young was he? When and how did this happen? The sound of footsteps approached N and Hope, letting go of Hope N turned around to see the smiling face of Touya, whom held out a small travel cup of what he was guessing is hot chocolet.

"Ah, thank you for taking Hope out for m- WAHHH! Hope why are you face down in the snow!? Get up, get up you'll get sick!" Touya dropped his own small travel cup of warm drink, picking Hope from her face down position in the snow. "Wah! Your face is all red and pink! How long where you doing this?!"

N stood there, dumbfounded, oh, Hope you're a sly one. Fooling Touya like that….N couldn't help but allow a small laugh to roll off out of his lips. Causing Touya to turn around, the brunet standing there holding Hope as he said. "Why are you laughing N?"

Shaking his head no N replied. "Hahah, no reason…I just felt like laughing."

* * *

**_...Thank You..._**

For reading this crappy, shitty sappy moment, and short update. I'm hoping to update a few more of my stories if I have the time. I'm busy with a school project, and some other things I'm doing on my deviantART account atm.

I do hope that you all liked this chapter, and I'm sorry about my crappy updating abilities Comment and let me know for another chapter, it will be happier. c:


End file.
